What's It Like to Love?
by the female apophis
Summary: Jack and Cassie have a little chat about life, and of course, love...


**What's it Like to Love?**

By: the female apophis

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them. Never will, so what else do you need to know?

**Rating**: PG

**Pairings**: mention of S/J UST, and Cass/Dominic

**Archive**: Only if thou asks me first!

**Summary**: Jack and Cassie talk about life, and of course, love...

**Song**: Maybe. I haven't decided yet. If you see one in the story, then obviously I put one in here.

**Other Stuff:** possibly. If you see it, it's gonna be there!

**A/N:** I honestly don't know what possessed me to write this. My muse is unhappy about this not being a direct s/j story, so she's gone off into hiding for a little while. But when I get done with this, I've got plans to write a big S/J story, so don't you guys worry! Much love to you all!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Well, I've been rather lucky today.

Dominic and I have been going steady for six months now. It'll be our official anniversary in two days.

But that's not the reason I'm so lucky.

It's because of what just happened.

I got Jack to admit to his feelings...for Sam.

So of course, Mom's giving me the strangest looks right now, cause I'm absolutely bouncing off the walls.

"Cass, would you please calm long enough for me to tell you something?"

"Okay." I say without taking the grin off my face.

"Hammond's given me a few days off, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go do something tomorrow. I figured you'd like to go shopping before your big date on Saturday."

"Thanks mom! I'd love that!"

I can tell the smile she's sporting is a genuine one, and I grab her into a huge hug before pulling her to a seat and plopping her down on it. I do the same a moment later.

"Okay, I've got to tell you something!"

"Okay." she looks at me questioningly. She has no idea what's about to hit her.

"Uncle Jack came over for a little while today."

"So?"

"Hush! Let me finish!"

"Continue."

"Well, we got to talking. He asked me how things were going and I told him about Dominic. But the big thing was, when I asked him, he said that life was treating him an unfair blow."

"I'm getting really confused now."

"Let me finish. When I asked him why, he told me something."

"Told you what Cass?"

"He told me, and I quote 'I love her, and it's gonna end up killing me one of these days Cass.'"

"Are you kidding?"

"No! I got him to admit how he feels about Sam!"

"How do you know he was talking about Sam?"

"Because, when I asked him who he was talking about, he said, 'Oh, someone I work with.'"

"That could be anyone on base Cassie."

"I'm fully aware of that mom, but you don't understand, he was looking at that picture of me and Sam a few years ago on my fifteenth birthday when he said it. I know he wasn't talking about me, so the only other person left would be Sam!"

"That still doesn't mean anything Cass."

"Yes it does mom! There aren't any pictures of you up there, so he wasn't talking about you. Sam is the only other person that he works very closely with. So, it logically had to be her."

"And how do you know all this."

"Because of the next thing he told me."

"Which was?"

"That, I'm not at liberty to reveal. All I'm allowed to say is that something big is gonna happen at the party next week. Bet on it."

I don't think I've ever seen my mom look more skeptical in her life.

"Trust me on this mom."

"I do Cass, believe me. It's just a lot to take in all at once."

"Well, you can think about it over dinner, cause it should be here pretty soon."

"What did you order?"

"Chinese. Dominic keeps telling me about that new place in town. So, I figured we'd give 'em a try."

She just smiles before rolling her eyes.

But I can tell that she's really thinking about what I said. I also know that she'll be calling a certain friend of hers tonight to tell her everything.

There's just something that Jack said today, something I'll never tell mom, ever.

Jack's been thinking about something lately. Retiring to be more specific. He'll do it just so he can be with Sam.

And I'm kinda scared that he'll actually do it.

But what'll happen when he does? Will Sam get command? Will something else happen?

I mean, I'm scared. Jack's the best of the best. There's no denying it either. Everyone on that base has respect for him.

And there's a reason for that too.

It's because if someone gets stranded, he'll do everything in his power to get him or her back.

I've seen it before, and I'm sure I'll see it again.

The big thing though, is I've seen it blossom in Sam.

That absolute trust in everything, and yet the hesitation to actually believe it.

I asked Jack what it's like to love today.

His answer?

Indescribable; he said no more after that.

He can't describe the way he truly feels about Sam anymore than I can about Dominic.

Maybe we'll both get our wish one of these days too.

-fin-

Okay, it wasn't quite what I had in mind when I started this story. But it kinda took it's own course after the first couple of words.

Hope you liked it though!


End file.
